


The People That Walked In Darkness (Have Seen A Great Light)

by Meneldur



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5171768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meneldur/pseuds/Meneldur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all fates are set in stone, nor do all prophecies come true as expected. The Union of Maedhros - what could have been. AU, Canon Divergence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - A Divinity That Shapes Our Ends

**Author's Note:**

> So at last I have decided to start my great epic. Updates will be sporadic, and chapter length will be varied - I can't stand my chapters being unorganic, a besetting sin from writing mostly short stories for now. But I hope that posting this will at least commit me fully to the story. It's all planned, and partly written, though not in order. Title comes from Isiah IX, 2: "The people that walked in darkness have seen a great light: they that dwell in the land of the shadow of death, upon them hath the light shined."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title for the prologue comes from Hamlet, Act 5, Scene 2:  
> "When our deep plots do pall, and that should teach us  
> There’s a divinity that shapes our ends,  
> Rough-hew them how we will-"

It began, as all things do, with a single thread.

In the lands of Aman, in Valinor, deep in the Halls of Mandos, there dwelt a spirit. But this was no great spirit of fire, nor was it a fell spirit of darkness. This spirit was a shadow of a Fëa, barely noticeable to even those most discerning and most familiar with such spirits. If the Secret Fire of Ilúvatar burned in all Fëa, then this Fëa was a guttering candle in a dark room, in the last moment before it died out, casting the room into total darkness.

But for all its weakness, even the smallest flame can cast great shadows. And though this Fëa was weak in many respects, it too had its strengths. If there was one thing this Fëa knew, it was weaving. So, even as Vairë's loom wove the great tapestries of fate that decorated the Halls of Mandos, ever so slowly, ever so subtly, the Fëa began plucking the warp, moving the weft, rearranging threads, one at a time, sometimes merely creating greater tension for a moment, or loosening it, allowing a thread to hang loose. But it was these subtlest of changes, which even Vairë did not see, that began creating a new pattern no one could have foretold.


	2. Every Binding Oath (To Afflict the Soul)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title comes from the Book of Numbers, XXX, 13 – "Every vow and every binding oath to afflict the soul, her husband may establish it, or her husband may make it void". A few lines in this chapter are taken from The Silmarillion.

In those days, Maedhros son of Fëanor lifted up his heart, perceiving that Morgoth was not unassailable. Yet Morgoth would destroy them all, one by one, if they could not again unite and make a new league and common counsel. But Maedhros was yet wise, and knew that the Oath of Fëanor and the evil deeds it had wrought would do injury to his plans; and so, firstly he called to him his brothers, the seven sons of Fëanor, to lay before them his plans.

So the sons of Fëanor came to Himring from all across Beleriand; Maglor already there, ever ready to support his elder brother. Celegorm and Curufin from their hunting in the March of Maedhros, Caranthir from Thargelion, and Amrod and Amras from their wandering in East Beleriand.  
But when Maedhros laid out his plans, the sons of Fëanor were divided. For Maedhros claimed that they would need to humble their pride, and ask for forgiveness from Nargothrond and Doriath, most especially Celegorm and Curufin, who had caused them great insult and injury. And this was yet not enough for Maedhros. For, as he said, "What loyalty can we, named kin-slayers, inspire in others?" Upon which he proposed, that when victory was theirs, all who joined the alliance would share in all the spoils, including the two remaining Silmarils. And to this, none of the brothers could fully agree. Maglor was most willing, for he bitterly regretted the Kinslaying at Alqalondë, and the Ambarussa were willing enough, though all three were chary of breaking their oath. But Caranthir spoke of the Oath they had all sworn, and how none but Eru could free them from it, to claim the Silmarils from any who held them, Vala, Elda, Edain or Naugrim, by any means necessary; and how could they, having at last reclaimed them from Morgoth, willingly lose possession of them? And while he argued calmly and quietly, Celegorm and Curufin raged and shouted. They would not give one bent piece of silver that was theirs to others, they said, nor indeed humble their pride and beg for help or forgiveness from lesser lords, dark elves who had never known the glory of Fëanor and his works.

Throughout the night the argument raged, until at last, even Celegorm and Curufin's rage had quieted, and dawn approached. Still they were unconvinced, when at last Maedhros cried out in anger.

"Do you not see what this Oath has wrought? We swore the Everlasting Darkness would take us should our deeds fail. But the Darkness is upon us, in the form of Morgoth, the Dark Foe himself! And I swear before you, my brothers, I would suffer the Everlasting Darkness for all eternity beyond even the circles of this world, rather than one moment more under Morgoth's darkness! If we do not do this, this shall be the last league, for it will be defeated, and Darkness Everlasting will indeed fall upon us all. But if we shall do this, it shall be the last league, for there will be no more reason to war. I tell you know, my brothers: All Oaths made void! No more Oaths to constrain us, to afflict us, to put our works to ruin! My only Oath, from this day forth, sworn not on the vaunted holiness of Taniquetil, but on this hill of Himring, hallowed by the blood and sweat of our people: To destroy Morgoth Bauglir once and for all, and safeguard the light of our people evermore!"

And Maedhros still burned with great fire of life, and in that moment, or so it seemed to his brothers, it was as bright as that of Fëanor himself. So they all acceded to his will, and swore a new Oath, later known as the Oath of Maedhros: To make void all other Oaths before them, no matter the doom that may befall them for this, to ensure the destruction of Morgoth and to safeguard the lives of their people. And so they laid their hands on the summit of Himring, the highest hill in northeast Beleriand, swearing upon the hill hallowed by their people.

Whereupon, Maedhros divided them all, each to call upon and seek allies for this Last League, as he called it. Amrod and Amras he sent South to Ossiriand, to gather their people and then ask for the alliance of the Laiquendi. Caranthir he sent east to Mount Dolmed, to ask the Naugrim of Nogrod and Belegost to muster, for Azaghâl Lord of Belegost was a great friend and ally of Maedhros. From there, Caranthir was to return to Thargelion, to muster his people and their human allies, Ulfang and his sons. Celegorm and Curufin he sent west and south, to ask for forgiveness and treat with Orodreth in Nargothrond and Thingol in Doriath. This they did, but begrudgingly, so Maedhros sent Maglor with them, to ensure all would be done as it should be. And Maedhros himself rode west to Hithlum, to seek his cousin and closest ally and friend, Fingon, High King of the Noldor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are short because I wanted it originally to be one long work, and if I have to split it up into chapters, I want every chapter to have only itself, and nothing else. Obviously, this makes for short chapters, for which I apologize.


	3. Gather My Saints Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title comes from Psalms L, 5: "Gather my saints together unto me; those that have made a covenant with me by sacrifice". Some lines in this chapter are taken from The Silmarillion, and the verse is straight from the Lay of Leithian.  
> The years are approximated, based on a combination of The Silmarillion and The Grey Annals – it quotes 468 F.A. as the year of the formation of the Union of Maedhros, and Midsummer of 472 as the Nirnaeth, but I choose to make the not-Nirnaeth Midsummer of 470 – reasoning explained in chapter.

So it was, that four hundred and sixty eight years after the first rising of the sun that the Last League, as it was known later, began to form. Maedhros insisted on great haste, for he claimed Morgoth would confound all their plans should they give the time to do so. And so, what should have taken long was done in half of the time thought needed.

                  

The Ambarussa had the easiest task, for the Green Elves of Ossiriand were friends to the sons of Fëanor, though they also claimed protection from Thingol. But moreover, the Ambarussa were ever the most pleasing of the sons of Fëanor, the easiest to trust and like, and so the Laiquendi gathered their strength as swiftly as they could, and began marching north to Himring, clearing the lands of Morgoth's creatures as they went.

 

Caranthir's task was also simple, for Azaghâl was an ally to the sons of Fëanor, and especially Maedhros, whose plan this was. Thus Maedhros had the help of the Naugrim, both in armed forces and in great store of weapons. The Naugrim themselves did not march until the start of the four hundred and seventieth year, for the smithies of Nogrod and Belegost were very busy, to supply Maedhros and his allies with all their armaments. But at last they too set forth, following in the path of the Laiquendi.

Caranthir did not wait, however, trusting in the steadfastness of the friendship and alliance of the Naugrim, and rode hard to Thargelion, where he gathered to him the people of Ulfang, and spoke to them of the coming war. They too mustered, and began clearing Thargelion of orcs, driving north to Himring all the while. And as they rode, Caranthir spoke to them of the evil of Morgoth and his betrayals. And while Ulfang and his sons kept their own counsel, these words planted a seed in their hearts, which slowly over the coming year took root.

 

Maglor, Celegorm and Curufin had further to travel, and a harder task besides, for they were emissaries to enemies. Despite having burdened themselves with tribute and weregild, they moved swiftly through Nan-Elmoth down the River Celon, following it west through East Beleriand until the Sirion. Thence they crossed the unclaimed land between Doriath and Taur-en-Faroth, coming hard upon Nargothrond.

In Nargothrond, they were not well-received; for Orodreth was proud, and still angered by the deeds of Celegorm and Curufin, for all that they asked for forgiveness; and he knew they were not contrite. But Maglor's golden tongue and the gifts they brought lessened his opposition; too, many of his people (some of whom had been of Celegorm and Curufin's people before their exile), led by Gwindor son of Guilin, also wished to join this alliance and see the defeat of Morgoth. Orodreth thought to give permission to those of his people who wished to go; but time enough had passed that Maedhros had reached Fingon. And Fingon sought out the other princes of the Noldor through their Palantíri, and told them of his agreement. So, Orodreth bowed to the will of his people and the High King of the Noldor, and once his troops were gathered, marched north to muster under Fingon in Mithrim.

Once Orodreth was agreed to the alliance, Maglor dispatched Celegorm and Curufin back to Himring, to gather their people (and his own, among them the people of Bór), and drive out what orcs remained in the east and north of Beleriand. Maglor himself, though, asked for guides from Orodreth, and rode for Doriath, to seek out Thingol.

 

Though Thingol had refused to allow any to enter Doriath but the House of Finarfin, at Fingon's request, Orodreth had begged leave for Maglor to be allowed through the Girdle of Melian. And though Thingol was reluctant to allow any son of Fëanor into his realm, he was swayed by Melian's counsel. And so, for only the third time, the Girdle of Melian lifted, and Maglor was allowed into The Fenced Land.

Thence Maglor came to Menegroth, and stood before Thingol and Melian; and he abased himself before them, and gave them princely gifts, not least among them a Palantír and Fëanorian lamps. And he took out his harp, and sang to them a lay he had composed in honor of Beren and Lúthien, that would later become part of the Lay of Leithain, telling of their travails and great triumph. And when he was done, Melian smiled upon him, for though the song passed through darkness, it came out to a great light of hope, even as Maglor sung of the Silmaril:

 

 _"Behold! the hope of Elvenland_  
_the fire of Fëanor, Light of Morn_  
_before the sun and moon were born,_  
_thus out of bondage came at last,_  
_from iron to mortal hand it passed"_

 

But Thingol looked upon him darkly, for the mention of the Silmaril had spurred his anger, as he thought of the anguish of Lúthien and the blood of Beren whereby the jewel had been won, despite the malice of Celegorm and Curufin. Moreover, he recalled the proud demands of the sons of Fëanor, before the Oath of Maedhros, demanding he surrender the Silmaril unto them. And so he replied with anger, even as the desire to posses the Silmaril only for himself grew in his heart.

"You beg pardon from me for your sins, Fëanorion, but if so, where are your brothers, so that they may face justice for their deeds? Moreover, what of your own sins, those you and all your brothers committed, as you slew my kin at Alqualondë, and burned their ships at Losgar, dooming my kin to march across the ice? Will there be no answer for those crimes, or am I to suffice myself with the trinkets you offer me? Nor am I a fool; what alliance should I expect from the sons of Fëanor where I will not end betrayed for my Silmaril? And even should you win, will you then ask me to share my Silmaril with you and all your allies, when only me and mine have suffered for it? Get thee gone from my halls; not one arrow shall you or your alliance have from Doriath."

So Maglor departed Doriath empty-handed, riding with all speed east, for he had tarried over-long, and summer was ending. But Melian pondered Maglor's words for long, and also Thingol's response to them. And even as Thingol drew into himself, spending long hours staring at the Silmaril, Melian could be seen meeting with Mablung and Beleg and Doriath's generals as the year died.

 

Now Maedhros had the most to ride, for Hithlum where Fingon dwelt was at the other end of Beleriand. Moreover, there was no easy way to it – one needs must climb Dorthonion, which was nearly impassable, or dare to ride Anfauglith in naked sight of Thangorodrim, or cross Nan Dungortheb, the Valley of Dreadful Death. But Maedhros was greatly in need of speed, and his fëa burned ever brighter within him, so that he rode through Nan Dungortheb without fear, slaying every dark creature that crossed his path, and causing many to flee before his bright flame. He crossed over Iant Iaur and the ford of Brithiach, and thence followed the Sirion north into Mithrim.

There, Fingon received him with great joy and honor, for never was there a truer or closer friend to Maedhros than Fingon, and the opposite was also true. And they spent much time taking counsel together, for Fingon, though High King of the Noldor, would have given Maedhros the crown did he not know Maedhros would refuse; and Maedhros was ever wise in the ways of battle, especially against Morgoth. So they made their plans, even as Fingon sent out messengers, calling to him his people, the Noldor of Hithlum, their allies, the Edain of Dor-lómin under the House of Hador, the Haladin of Brethil, and the Sindar of Mithrim and Falas. Fingon even called to Turgon, using their Palantíri, but to no avail, for Turgon had not answered since Gondolin was hidden.

Fingon and Maedhros planned long, thinking of their troops and their numbers, until at last they concluded that all mustered, Fingon's host would be some forty five thousand, and Maedhros' would be some sixty thousand, unless new forces would come unlooked for. Based on these numbers, they made their dispositions. It was decided that Maedhros would march with his host over Anfauglith from the east. When the forces of Morgoth were drawn forth in answer, then Fingon would issue forth from the passes of Hithlum, so that Morgoth's armies would be caught between the anvil of Maedhros and the hammer of Fingon, and break into pieces.

 

So it was decided, and throughout the next two years, until summer of the four hundred and seventieth year, all made ready for this war, the last war, as Maedhros promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Palantíri were canonically made by Fëanor, and there were many made – seven is all Elendil took with him from Númenor. But those were gifts to Númenor from Gil-galad; who knows how many others were given, and how many Gil-galad had possession of, that he could easily give at least seven Fëanorian artifacts as gifts? So I headcanon that at least every prince of the Noldor had one, and thus they easily communicated with each other.  
> If so, why doesn't Maedhros just do that? Because some people (Laiquendi, Naugrim) weren't given a Palantír (sure, Gil-galad handed them out like they were candy, but they weren't made by his father), for others (Orodreth, Thingol) a personal touch was needed, and Maedhros wanted to meet with Fingon face to face.


	4. Our Redeemer (The Lord of Hosts is His Name)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title comes from Isaiah XLVII, 4: "Our Redeemer, the Lord of hosts is His name, The Holy One of Israel".

At length, all strength that would join the League had mustered and marched north, where they gathered in two hosts. Fingon's was in the west, under the Mountains of Shadow, around Barad Eithel, the great fortress guarding the Well of the Sirion; and Maedhros' in the east, north of the Pass of Aglon, at the foot of the highlands of Ladros that were before they were destroyed in the Dagor Bragollach. 

Under Fingon gathered the strength of Western Beleriand. He had under him some fifteen thousand of the Noldor of Hithlum, and twelve thousand of the Edain of Dor-lómin, under their lords, Húrin and Huor of the House of Hador. The Sindar of Mithrim and Nevrast had also gathered to his banner, some three thousand each. From Nargothrond came Orodreth, leading ten thousand Noldor. The House of Haleth, the Haladin, came from the Forest of Brethil, two thousand strong, lead by their lord Halmir, and his two sons Haldir and Hundar. 

All told, the host of Fingon numbered some forty five thousand Elves and Men, a great number, such as had not been seen in many a year in Beleriand. And yet this was still the lesser host; for in the east of Beleriand, Maedhros had gathered to him yet more.

Maedhros had with him some fifteen thousand Noldor of the House of Fëanor, led by him and his brothers. The Men of Bór, sworn to Maglor, had some ten thousand, while the Men of Ulfang had brought some fifteen thousand more. The Green Elves of Ossiriand had come with the greater portion of their strength, five thousand or so. And the Dwarves brought with them great strength from Nogrod and Belegost, fifteen thousand doughty warriors under Azaghâl, all armed and armored, many with masks to protect against dragon breath.

And so the host of Maedhros was greater than Fingon's by another third, numbering some sixty thousand, perhaps the greatest host of light to have ever gathered in Beleriand until that time. 

But even as the hosts gathered over the spring and mustered for battle, the seeds that had been planted by destiny in the years before grew fruit. So it was that to Fingon came a messenger from Doriath, none other than Beleg Strongbow himself. And Fingon was gladdened to see him, for Beleg was a warrior of stature, and sure to aid them in the coming battle; but the news Beleg brought was even more joyful. For, Beleg told Fingon, Queen Melian had heard the words of Maglor, and they had struck deep in her heart; and so, in her wisdom, she secretly ordered the mustering of Doriath's host, and took command of it, with Beleg and Mablung as her generals. And the host of Doriath marched in secret, protected by Melian's magic, hidden under a veil, until no less than twenty thousand of them were now hidden to the south, in the Fens of Serech.

This news brought great joy to Fingon, for it proved true the words of Maedhros, as he saw it, that this was the Last League, where all must join. But Fingon also knew the advantage of surprise, and so kept the news only to himself, telling all that only Beleg had come to the battle. Yet this news also caused some confusion in Fingon's mind; for the plan Maedhros had wrought was based on that Fingon's host would be the lesser, yet now indeed it was greater by five thousand than the host of Maedhros. So, that evening of Midsummer, he sought Maedhros through his Palantír, desiring council to better the way of battle.

But even as joyful tiding had come to Fingon, so too had they come to Maedhros. When his host had begun gathering, Ulfang saw its strength; and the stories of Morgoth's betrayal that Caranthir had told ever in his mind, he took counsel with his sons, and determined that they could not trust Morgoth; and indeed, that the League of Maedhros was very strong, stronger even than Morgoth. So, they went to Maedhros, and revealed unto him the truth; that Morgoth had promised them great rewards should they betray Maedhros, and how they had decided to repudiate him and remain loyal. And when Maedhros heard this, he did not grow angry, but rather laughed and rejoiced; for he saw this as yet another sign of his victory, that the Doom of Mandos would fail, and the Curse of Morgoth was weakened. And he bade them not to reveal this unto anyone, but rather tell him of every of Morgoth's messengers, so that he would deceive them and the sons of Ulfang would lie to them, and thus cause them to fail. So it happened as he wished, and so Maedhros knew that Morgoth wished him hindered by false warnings. And it came to Maedhros that he could defeat Morgoth in his own game, by pretending to believe his lies, but in truth trapping Morgoth even as Morgoth thought he was entrapping the League. So he too sought Fingon as dusk fell, and they took counsel together.

Long did they speak together, and long did they debate their plans. But at last, they determined to attempt and trick Morgoth, trapping him in his own lies and deceit. So it was, they determined, that Maedhros would allow himself to be delayed, and Fingon would charge forth first, reversing their roles; Fingon, who now had the greater host, would be the anvil, and Maedhros would be the hammer, falling unlooked for upon the rear of Morgoth's forces, for Morgoth would think him delayed by the lies of the sons of Ulfang. To make certain of this, they added insurances; Fingon determined to keep the forces of Doriath in reserve, so as to further surprise Morgoth. Meanwhile, Maedhros would send a force under Maglor and Uldor through Dorthinion, to be kept further in reserve until they were needed. 

Thus a new strategy was determined upon, and both Maedhros and Fingon sought their rest before the battle, each elated in the certainty that the morrow would see the final defeat of Morgoth, trapped by his own snares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably a rather boring chapter, but I need to properly lay the ground for the battle to come - the deviations we've seen are finally starting to affect the battle.  
> Numbers based off The History of Middle Earth – I chose both higher and lower ends of certain estimations, to keep a good balance. Wikipedia actually has a good estimate in its article on the Nirnaeth, based on The History.  
> I recommend this map of Beleriand for reference. http://www.elvenesse.net/maps/Beleriand_complete_Map.jpg  
> This battle is two years earlier than the canon one – thus, Halmir (who died a year before the Nirnaeth) is alive here.


	5. Lift Up a Standard (For the People)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title comes from Isaiah LXII, 10: "Go through, go through the gates; prepare ye the way of the people; cast up, cast up the highway; gather out the stones; lift up a standard for the people."  
> Much of this chapter contains material taken from The Silmarillion and then mixed with my words to fit the storyline, with a few outright quotes. I have no illusions; Tolkien was far better at writing these descriptions, and I am not foolish enough to attempt to do so in my own words.
> 
> EDIT: I have edited the chapter, adding and changing to the ending - it did not flow well with my plan for the next chapter. I urge you all to re-read at least the last three paragraphs.

So on that appointed day, the morning of Midsummer, the trumpets of the Eldar greeted the sun. Firstly in the east, the host of Maedhros under the standard of the sons of Fëanor did so, and soon after, in the west, the trumpets of the host of Hithlum, under the standard of Fingon, High King of the Noldor, did likewise. Between them, Anfauglith was silent and lifeless.

Fingon looked out from the walls of Barad Eithel, and saw his host arrayed in the valleys and woods upon the east of Ered Wethrin; and though it was hidden from the sight of the Enemy, he knew it was very great, and yet greater still, for the forces of Doriath were even more well-hidden in the Fens of Serech.

But as he looked out towards Thangorodrim, there was a dark cloud about it, and it seemed to Fingon that the sun grew dim, and the light lessened. And for all their brave words and the reassurances of Maedhros the previous night, a shadow of doubt fell upon his heart; and though he knew it to be futile, he looked out across Anfauglith, hoping beyond hope to see with elven-sight the banners of Maedhros, to see the proof of his existence with his own eyes.

Then suddenly a cry went up, passing north from vale to vale upon the wind, and all gathered lifted up their voices in wonder and joy. For unlooked for Turgon had opened him the leaguer of Gondolin, and was come with an army ten thousand strong, bright mail and sharp swords and spears like a forest. And when Fingon heard from afar the great horn of Turgon his brother, the shadow passed and his heart was uplifted, for he knew then that Maedhros was right, that indeed all had come to his Last League, to aid in the destruction of Morgoth, and his was to be the first blow. And so he shouted aloud: "Utúlie'n aurë! Aiya Eldalië ar Atanatári, utúlie'n aurë! The day has come! Behold Peope of the Eldar and Fathers of Men, the day has come!" And all those who heard his great voice echo in the hills answered crying "Auta i lómë! The night is passing!"

But Morgoth, still deceived by his former servants, thought he knew what had been designed by his enemies; and so he chose his hour, and had sent forth a great host to draw out the forces of Fingon. They were clad in dun raiment, and showed no naked steel, and thus were already far across Anfauglith before their approach had been sighted.

Then the hearts of the Noldor grew hot, and many among them wished to assail their foes upon the plain; but Húrin (not being in the council of Maedhros and Fingon) spoke against it, and warned them of the guile of Morgoth, whose strength was always greater than it seemed, and purpose other than thought.

But the Captain of Morgoth in the west had been commanded to draw out Fingon swiftly from the hills (while the host of Maedhros was yet delayed, as Morgoth thought), by any means possible. And so he marched so that the River Rivil anchored the left flank of his force, north and east of the Fens of Serech. But still there was no answer to his challenge, and the taunts of the orcs went unanswered, for Fingon knew it was not yet the hour, for they must make Morgoth believe they were drawn out against their plans and strategies. And so the Captain of Morgoth was forced to send out riders with tokens of parley, and they rode up to the outworks of Barad Eithel. With them they brought Gelmir son of Guilin, a lord of Nargothrond captured in the Bragollach; and they had blinded him. Then the heralds showed him forth, and cried out: "We have many more such at home, but you must make haste if you would find them; for we shall deal with them all when we return even so." And as they spoke, they made to hew off his hands and feet, amusing themselves with his pain before killing him.

By chance or by fate, at that place in the outworks stood Gwindor of Nargothrond, the brother of Gelmir. And when he saw his brother and heard the words of the heralds, his wrath was kindled to madness. So he leapt forward ere the heralds finished speaking, and many riders with him, and they charged the heralds, and slew them all, ere they could harm Gelmir more. And Gwindor embraced his brother, and wept for his pain; but even as he did so, his sorrow and pain was once more kindled to rage, and again to madness, and he sent his brother back to Barad Eithel, even as he and his riders charged for the main host. And seeing this, all the host of the Noldor was set on fire, and Fingon knew the hour had come at last. Then he put on his white helm and sounded his trumpets, and all the host of Fingon sprang forth from the hills in a sudden onslaught, singing as they went. The light of the drawing of the swords of the Noldor was like a fire in a field of reeds; and so fell and swift was their onslaught that the designs of Morgoth went even more astray. Before his vanguard could be strengthened, it was driven back with heavy losses. And Fingon controlled his forces well, for he had planned for this charge, and so they advanced at great speed, but remaining steady, so that by evening of the second day, all of Morgoth's vanguard, some one hundred thousand strong was destroyed, and the banners of Fingon passed over Anfauglith and stood before the walls of Angband. All that night, they assaulted the walls and the doors, Gwindor foremost among them; and when Morgoth heard them beating upon his doors, he trembled upon his deep throne. But by dawn of the third day, Morgoth had called up the centre of his forces, some three hundred thousand strong, and issued them forth through many secret doors in Thangorodrim, and Fingon was beaten back from the walls.

Yet all was not as evil as it may have gone; Fingon had controlled his forces, and so they were still in good order, even as they retreated eastward towards Ered Wethrin. Moreover, that afternoon of the third day came hope, when the horns of Turgon were heard as he marched up from the south with the main host of Gondolin; for they had been stationed by the Pass of Sirion, and Turgon had restrained his people from hastening after his brother in what he perceived as a rash onslaught, rather following behind in an orderly march. Now he hastened to the aid of his brother; and the Gondolindrim were strong and clad in mail, and their ranks shone like a river of fire in the setting sun, even as the phalanx of the guard of the King broke through the ranks of orcs trying to surround Fingon's host, and Turgon hewed his way to the side of his brother. It is told that Fingon embraced Turgon when he came at last before him, and then clouted him on the side of his head, asking if he could not have sent word of his coming, laughing all the while. And the meeting of Turgon with Húrin and Huor who stood with Fingon was glad in the midst of battle. 

Then hope was renewed in the heart of the Host; for the Host of Fingon was now strengthened by the Gondolindrim who were fresh come to the battle, and they were no longer surrounded. But that night things went ill for the host; though retreating, they were still some thirty miles from the Fens of Serech, and some seventy from Barad Eithel. And though they were not yet surrounded, the cost had been dear; Halmir, Lord of the Haladin, and his son Hundar fell in the rearguard, repulsing another effort to encircle the host. But though not yet surrounded, the host was taking heavy losses, and could not sustain its position. So, as dawn approached, one question was on everyone's lips: where was Maedhros?

But Maedhros had not been idle; rather, he had moved as swift as he could while still attempting to fool Morgoth. For he knew Morgoth had further strength as yet unrevealed; and indeed, neither the balrogs nor the great drakes had yet taken part, and Maedhros knew Morgoth must have held them in reserve. So, even as he wished to speed to the aid of Fingon, he knew he must move slowly, and appear to believe Uldor's false warnings. So he moved the bulk of his army by night as he could, hiding it in the darkness and around the foothills of Dorthinion, and the swiftest part of it remained further behind, in a camp far greater than needed, so as to deceive Morgoth. And at last, as the sun set on the third day of battle, he judged they had moved close enough, being only some 30 leagues from Angband. Thus it was that what was known as the Dark Charge began. No fires were kindled, no horns blown nor trumpets sounded, for silence and the night were their allies. And the Host of Maedhros marched swiftly and silently throughout the night, covering some forty leagues in a single night, the trumpets sounding only in their minds, the fires burning only in their souls. And at last, as the barest glimmer of light broke behind them, Maedhros espied the rear of Morgoth's forces, even as they once again attempted to encircle Fingon's host. And in that moment, a great fire was kindled once more within him, even as it had in the Dagor Bragollach, where by his might Himring withstood all of Morgoth's assaults. And Maedhros gave the order, and all the trumpets in the host were blown, and all the horns sounded, and all fires and lights kindled. And the great star of Fëanor was raised above the host, burning in red and gold in the still dark eastern sky. 

So great was the light and sound of the Host of Maedhros as they charged, that it seemed to Fingon's host (and even to Morgoth's forces, who were closer to it) that the sun had dawned on the battlefield early; and so that hour of morning was forever after known as the Dawn of Maedhros, when the first light breaks the sky. And even as the Host of Fingon wondered at the sound and light unlooked for, Fingon laughed aloud in joy; for he had espied the great standard of Fëanor, and beneath it, his truest kin and closest friend, Maedhros the Tall. And as dawn spread on the horizon, word flew through Fingon's host: Maedhros had come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Compared to canon, Fingon has actually retreated less and lost fewer men, while causing the same amount of damage to Morgoth, thanks to planning this charge and better controlling it. Canonically, Morgoth's vanguard was destroyed by the end of the second day, and again, the numbers are based on The History of Middle Earth.
> 
> If Fingon's host could cover a hundred leagues in less than forty-eight hours while fighting, Maedhros' host could cover forty leagues unopposed in twelve hours, I feel.


End file.
